


That Little Guy from Brooklyn

by alexcat



Series: Two Guys From Brooklyn [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: He’d fallen in love with Steve when they were boys and he’d rescued him from some bullies. Just seeing him with that stubborn look on his face made Bucky happy. He’d never dare ask for more.





	That Little Guy from Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before CA:First Avenger. 
> 
> Inspired by a gif of Sebastian Stan I saw on FB today. 
> 
> For Jade... this is all YOUR fault!

Bucky hated that he was going to go to war and Steve had to stay home… and he didn’t. He’d die five times over to protect Steve. 

God, Steve was a scrappy little shit! He’d fight a fucking buzz saw, knowing full well he was going to get beat to a pulp. 

He had to tell Steve that he’d be going to basic training soon. Steve was still taking classes at the art school and Bucky wanted to stop by and take him out somewhere to tell him about it. He was dressed pretty spiffy, white shirt, tie, the whole thing. He’d wanted to look nice for Steve. 

He saw everyone leaving as he walked up, but he didn’t see Steve. Geez, he hoped the kid hadn’t gotten into a fight. He could look on the bright side – maybe he was giving it to some doll who’d come in to pose for them. 

The classes were in a high school, just held after hours. Bucky figured it was cheaper to rent a classroom than a studio for the classes. 

“Hey kid, you here?”

Steve poked his head out of the room they used for class. 

“There you are.” He’d fallen in love with Steve when they were boys and he’d rescued him from some bullies. Just seeing him with that stubborn look on his face made Bucky happy. He’d never dare ask for more.

“What are you doing here?” Steve sounded almost guilty. 

“Came by to tell you that I signed the papers today. Orders will be coming in soon.” He looked into the room and didn’t see anyone else. “What’s up?”

“Just doing some drawing after class.” 

“Can I see?” Bucky drew some, too, but Steve was much better than he was. 

“They’re not very good.” Steve blushed. 

Bucky walked over and picked up the big drawing pad and opened it to the last drawing. His mouth fell open. It was him – he was naked, reclined on a sofa or bed, from the looks of it. He had a blanket over his private parts and he stared off into space like he was looking for a lover to return. 

“God, Steve, this is great! I wish I actually looked that good.” 

“You look better than that, Buck. You always have.” 

“Why didn’t you want me to see it?” 

“A guy can’t draw another guy naked.”

“You’re not any guy though. You’re my -” he stopped. What was he going to say? “- friend,” he finished lamely. 

“When will you be leaving?” 

“Not long. I report for basic training next Friday then I’ll get my orders when it’s done.” 

Steve looked like he was trying to make up his mind about something. 

“Thought we’d spend the rest of my free time together. Find some dames, go out, have some laughs. You in?” Bucky asked, filling in the silence. 

Steve nodded though Bucky knew damn well that he was scared to death of girls and that girls tended to ignore him anyway, because he was so little and so serious all the time. Bucky didn’t think he’d hardly spoken to one, much less banged one. He didn’t hide his own conquests, but he never mentioned his secret desires to Steve. 

Bucky wanted Steve, had for a long time. 

He wasn’t queer. He liked girls, always had, but he liked boys, too. When he hit puberty, some of the other boys he hung out with had done things, experimented with one another, mostly because they didn’t have girls to experiment with, but he’d liked it. He knew of clubs and bars that he sometimes went to where he could dance with guys and other things, too, if they wanted. 

He always thought of Steve when he was with other guys. Hell, he always chose a guy who looked the most like Steve. 

He needed to tell Steve before he left, before there was no time. He didn’t want to go to war without at least a kiss from the person he loved the most in the world. 

“Do you need to change?” He asked Steve. He picked up the sketchpad and another drawing slid out. He picked it up. 

It was him as well. But this one, oh god! He was naked again. A smaller man whose face you couldn’t see was knelt down in from of him, with Bucky’s dick in his hand. 

“Please,” Steve murmured, clearly embarrassed. 

 

“Me?” Bucky asked. 

Steve nodded, hanging his head. 

“Is this, do you, um, do you want to, ah hell.” Bucky threw put the paper to the side and grabbed Steve and pulled him close. He tipped his head up and kissed his much smaller friend. 

“What’re you doing?” Steve jumped back, alarm clear in his face.

“Isn’t that what you want?”

Steve nodded. “But it’s wrong. It’s -”

Bucky interrupted him. “I want it, too. I’ve wanted to kiss you forever.”

“But you’re a big guy and girls like you.” 

“So? You’re my favorite person and I want to do those things with you, Steve.”

“Have you before? With other people?” 

Bucky noticed he didn’t say men, but he knew that’s what he was asking. 

“I have, but I always wished it was you. Have you?”

Steve blushed all the way to the roots of his hair and nodded, not looking Bucky in the eye. 

“Then I think it’ll be okay for us to do it, too, don’t you?” Bucky asked him.

Steve nodded, eyes as big as saucers. 

Bucky pulled him back into his arms and kissed him again. After a few minutes of kissing, Bucky noticed Steve’s trousers were tented just like his were. He reached down and rubbed Steve through the fabric of his pants. Steve groaned and moved his hips. 

“Oh, Buck, it feels so good.”

Bucky unbuttoned his pants and put his hand inside, touching Steve’s hard penis. It was bigger than he’d have thought. And the tip was wet already. Bucky rubbed the fluid around the head then began to stroke Steve. He dropped down to the floor so he was eye level with Steve’s crotch. He leaned forward and touched Steve with his tongue. 

“Please,” Steve whispered, as Bucky swirled his tongue over Steve’s head.

Bucky took him into his mouth.

Steve watched, barely breathing. Bucky thought he might melt without being touched when he heard the sighs and moans that came from Steve as he sucked him. Steve put one hand on his head, the other on his shoulder.

He didn’t last long, but Bucky didn’t care. He licked him clean and tucked him inside his trousers and refastened them. 

He stood and pulled Steve back into his arms. 

“My turn,” Steve said after the kiss. Bucky was astounded. He’d never thought that this might truly happen and would have been perfectly happy if what he’d done to Steve had been all they did. 

Steve pressed him back against the lockers where they kept their art supplies. Bucky didn’t say a word as Steve freed his dick and wrapped his graphite stained hand around it. God, it felt like heaven. 

Steve ran his hand up and down the shaft several times, spreading the clear drops of precum and making him slick and wet to stroke. While he did that, he moved close and ran his tongue over Bucky’s testicles, then up the shaft, following his hand. Once at the head, he took Bucky into his mouth and sucked and licked his way up and down until Bucky was almost embarrassed by the sounds he was making. 

When he came, he came hard, crying out Steve’s name over and over. 

Like Bucky had done for him, Steve cleaned him and set his clothes to right, then stood back up. Bucky pulled him close and kissed him again. Steve kissed back, less hesitant this time. 

“I love you, you know that?” Bucky said, holding him close. He pulled back and looked Steve in the face. “Let’s get some dinner.”

“Will you come home with me tonight?” Steve asked, sounding as if he were afraid Bucky would say no. 

“Of course. I think we have a lot to talk about.” 

He grabbed Steve’s sketchbook in one arm and put the other around Steve’s shoulder and they left the building.


End file.
